


clockwise

by Mamichigo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, God of time Link, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamichigo/pseuds/Mamichigo
Summary: "You are a child blessed by time."
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Revalink Valentine's Exchange 2021





	clockwise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromochaotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/gifts).



> Emmy I saw your suggestion of god au and IMMEDIATELY went *monkey noises* My brain instantly zoomed in on it and went yes. this. this is what we're doing. So here we are! FKKFKDDK I hope u enjoy it :>

When Revali was still a hatchling, he had foolishly believed himself to be knowledgeable enough to play in the snowy Hebra mountains. It had been fun, until Revali realized he was lost, and his wings were still too weak to fly him home even on an updraft.

Scared, and most of all embarrassed, Revali had found somewhere warm to huddle up, then sent a quick prayer to the goddess Hylia.

"I'm kinda lost, so could you please make it so I'm rescued quickly?" It was what he said, in all his childish arrogance.

As it would turn out, within a few long hours, Revali was found and taken back to the Village. The adults fussed over him, oscillating between scolding him and checking him for injuries.

"You were gone for three days, we thought we'd lost you!"

Revali did not understand what they meant by that. Confused, he went to the elder and, perched on his right thigh, Revali told him there was no reason for all the fuss. After all, it had barely been a day.

The elder stroked the feathers of his face, shocked but contemplative. Finally, he laid a wing on Revali's shoulder and smiled something mysterious.

"You are a child blessed by time," the elder told him.

He didn't understand that, either. Huffing, Revali left for his own roost, where he remembered to say his thanks to the goddess:

"I guess you're really as helpful as they say, so thank you. If you could help me out again whenever I'm lost, that'd be really appreciated."

And that had been it. Or, at least, that had been it for this particular incident. Five years later, Revali would fall while training on a not so windy day. His wing was injured and stiff from overexertion. Somehow, in the five seconds it would take for his body to hit the ground hard and fast, he managed to pull a dagger from his pouch and stab it at an opening between the rocks that so happened to be there. His shoulder wrenched painfully as his body came to a stop, dangling by the dagger, but he was safe nonetheless.

Two years after that, an unexpected monster ambush caught him off guard. As Revali fumbled with an arrow, the black moblin closest to him came to a complete stop, weapon raised in the air. It was just one second. It was enough for Revali to shoot an arrow between its eyes.

Whenever one day's time didn't seem like quite enough, the hours dragged. When he was tired and could barely stand as he came back from another grueling training session, he would be back at the Village in the blink of an eye. And when Revali was in the air, adrenaline roaring, the world slowed down, down, down. He could nock as many arrows as he needed.

He had all the time in the world.

Revali was somewhat of a cynic, but he wasn't dumb. He knew he was being aided--for what reason, he wasn't sure. He simply got into the habit of murmuring an exasperated "thanks" in between arrows, and deemed it enough courtesy. He wouldn't be rude to a god, but he wasn't about to kneel at their feet either.

He told himself as much, standing under the watchful gaze of the Hylia statue built into the Temple of Time. It was his first time visiting the place of worship for what he has been blessed since childhood. It is a somewhat belated visit, but Revali put a wing on his hip and raised his chin imperiously.

"I don't know what's with you, but I suppose I should thank you. You have saved me from death and injuries many times, and for that I am grateful." Revali cocked his head and smirked. "I don't feel like being in debt to a god, after all. Just don't expect me to give you special treatment for this."

His words rang in the empty temple. Coming at night put himself in danger, what with the low visibility, but it was worth it for the privilege of being alone with the goddess. Having said his piece, Revali was satisfied and prepared to leave.

All he heard was the melodious tune of a lyre. As Revali turned, the moon had turned into the sun, and warm sunlight powered inside through the windows, bathing everything in sunset orange and faint rainbows. Revali blinked, mouth agape.

In front of him, someone with a youthful face stared at him with blank eyes. His arms were marked with swirls of an alphabet Revali couldn't understand, his face was obscured by the hood pulled over his head. He glowed while standing completely in the shadows.

"I didn't think you'd ever come," the person said, voice devoid of emotion. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

If Revali didn't know any better, he'd say he detected a hint of sarcasm in his words. Revali narrowed his eyes.

"You're not Hylia."

"Clearly."

Revali approached only so he could circle around the deity--it was unlikely he was anything else. The blank eyes seemed to watch him wherever he went.

"Do you have a name I can call you? It is inconvenient not to have anything with which to refer to you in my head, you see."

"You may call me Link."

"Link," Revali scoffed, amused despite himself by the simplicity of the name.

"You have always been disrespectful," Link commented. "Arrogant. Self-centered. No one is truly above you in your eyes."

Revali was startled by how terribly  _ fond _ he sounded when saying it. Revali bristled, but tried not to, knowing his feathers were puffing out in response.

"You sound like a delight yourself," Revali spat.

"Give in equality to what you receive."

Revali came to a stop, at the same time Link gestured for him to come closer. Revali noticed there was a triforce symbol on each of his palms. He obeyed, more out of curiosity than anything. Standing close like this, Revali could hear a faint ticking sound.

"You have a question," Link stated.

Revali jabbed a finger at Link's sternum. Unexpectedly, he felt like flesh and bones just like any other Hylian. 

"Why are you aiding me? It's not like I'm your most faithful devotee."

"It's not about devotion."

"Then what is it about?"

"I like you."

Revali opened and closed his beak. "What?!"

"Some things are really that simple." Link took the wing still touching him and moved it away, but kept it held between his palms. He radiated an unnatural sort of warmth. "You're interesting. I liked the way you talk."

Revali had to raise his eyebrows at this. "You enjoyed being sassed by a child?"

For the first time, a smile appeared on Link's face. It was just a quirk at the corners of his mouth, but it somehow rounded out his entire face. It dawned on Revali  _ how _ young he looked.

"It makes for a more interesting life," Link whispered. "Not many have the courage to talk like that to the Goddess."

"So, what? You're her message boy?"

"I'm simply one of her servants."

"How odd to hear a deity refer to themselves with such a lowly title."

Link smiled again, but offered no more words. Revali clicked his tongue and yanked his hand away.

"I think I've been your entertainment clown for long enough," Revali declared. "I should take my leave."

Revali barely took a step when Link moved. His hand was firm on Revali, but not painful. The white in his eyes gave away to blue irises. A curious bird peered in, but it froze in place the same time Link spoke up.

"Stay awhile," Link urged. "We have all the time in the world."

Revali gravitated towards him, green eyes to blue eyes locked. He took in a breath. Despite his instincts, Revali stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, in this verse Zelda is light and Ganon is fate, while Link is time. They're all servers of Hylia and the three goddesses. 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ma_michigo) and [Tumblr](https://mamichigo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
